Scully's truth
by Livie.C
Summary: No matter where they are or how much distance is between them, they'll always find each other. Mulder is looking for his sister and gets abducted. Scully is left behind and it's her job to find him before it's too late. During this hunt for Mulder Scully starts to experience strange headaches and visions, this leads her to believe that Mulder might be closer than ever.
1. Alien hunting

Scully stood over the dead body of Fox Mulder. Blood was dripping from her hands and she closed her eyes. Everything was spinning, her whole world was upside down, and nothing seemed real. Drops of cold harsh rain fell on to her cheeks as she tried to calm her breath. Her hands were shaking and eventually she dropped the knife. A small sound popped on to the air when the bloody knife hit the ground. Scully couldn't believe it had happened. She couldn't believe it had come to this. Guess Mulder finally got his truth.

Two weeks earlier...

"Mulder you gotta be kidding me right, you can't be serious?"

"Scully listen to me, my sources are reliable, I swear!"

"You're crazy Mulder. You don't even realize how easily people can take advantage of your beliefs. The FBI could put you in the middle of the desert and tell you that the truth is out there and you would ask for a shovel." Scully's nose wrinkled and she looked annoyed. She couldn't understand how easily Mulder believed everything he was told. How couldn't he see that this whole idea was crazy, that it was completely improbable?

"Scully you gotta trust me on this. I'm sure, actually I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life, if we follow this lead we can find Samantha. Please Scully, do this for me." Mulder begged his friend to trust him. He was sure that this time he would get the proof and find his sister. He needed to find Samantha. After all these years of work and grief it couldn't be all for nothing. He needed to find the truth.

Scully closed her eyes and took three slow breaths before answering.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but... Sure, lets go alien hunting."

 **x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files**

"Come on, wake up Scully I can't stay up all by myself. I didn't bring you here to sleep" Mulder gently pushed Scully's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Uhh... Mulder can't we just go back to the motel already? It's three am and nothing has happened all night. We can come here back tomorrow and keep looking when there's more light, it's pitch black and we can't even see anything." The red head complained. She rubbed her eyes and shifted her position. Scully couldn't believe she had actually agreed to come out here with Mulder. She rationalized the decision by assuring herself that she only did this for him. He was her friend, best friend actually and if it was important for him that she was there with him, of course she'd be there.

"Just few more minutes okay? Then we can go back and get some sleep."

Few minutes, or better yet half an hour had passed and the two agents were already starting to leave when they encountered a bright light.

"They're here Scully!" Mulder exclaimed and got out of the car already running towards the light. His feets got stuck to branches and plants, but it didn't matter he ran as fast as he could. _This is it_ , Mulder thought, _this time I'll get them_.

Before Scully could even realize what was going on Mulder was already gone.

"Mulder! Mulder wait!" She begun to run after him but he was already out of her sight. The woods were dark and without a flashlight it was impossible to see anything. The bright light had only lasted for three seconds and then it was gone. Now it was almost impossible to determine from which direction it had come.

Scully kept yelling Mulder's name but never got an answer. The woods were completely silent. Besides her own fastened breath Scully couldn't hear a thing.


	2. The manhunt begins

A/N: This chapter is kind of short filler chapter, but the next chapter will be much longer with more action.

After yelling and running aimlessly in the edge of the woods for good half an hour, Scully ran back to the car. She felt anxiety creeping up her spine and panic taking over her mind. _Where was Mulder, what had happened to him?_ Scully began to trash the car trying find her phone. She needed back up, she needed to call to the FBI that Mulder had been kidnapped. Actually Scully wasn't even sure if Mulder had been kidnapper, but what other possibility there was? She couldn't just call the FBI and tell that a bright light had taken Mulder, that'd be crazy. And she knew that in kidnapping cases every minute counted, there was no time to hesitate. The longer time person was missing, more unlikely it was to ever find them, and she couldn't bare the idea of never seeing Mulder again.

Assistant director Skinner got the phone call from Scully, Mulder had been kidnapped. In the phone he couldn't get much details out of the red headed agent. According to her the events of the kidnapping where strange to say at least and that she needed to see him face to face. He called the FBI immediately and announced search for agent Mulder. He send a team over to Scully and left as fast as he could. Mulder needed to be found rather sooner than later.

 **x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files**

Time didn't matter in this place. It could've been few minutes or even few days since Mulder had woken up. His limbs were in agonizing pain and he felt like a thousand trucks had ridden all over him. He tried to open his eyes but everything was so bright it burned his eyes. Mulder felt disorientated and couldn't make any sense of his surroundings. There were million different sounds coming from a million different directions, his tongue was numb, he couldn't taste anything and everything smelled like metal, nothing seemed to make any sense to him. All his senses were messed up, he could've been under water as far as he knew.

After a while Mulder had begun to get some control over his body. The lights weren't so bright anymore, and he could feel his body and even the voices had become clearer. He carefully observed his surroundings and tried to make sense were he had been taken. He knew that he was tied down in a cold metal surface, he was alone in a white room full of equipment that looked like the tools that surgeons often use. He had seen similar looking tools many times while observing Scully's autopsies _. Scully, where's Scully? Was she also taken? Is she okay?_ These thoughts rushed over Mulders mind. He couldn't believe that he hadn't remembered Scully before.

"Scully! Scully, where are you? Can you hear me?" He tried to yell, but his vocal chords were paralyzed, he couldn't make a sound.


	3. First communication

Scully flinched and fell out of the bed. She was covered in sweat and her heart was beating 100 miles an hour. She felt out of breath, the dark bedroom was spinning, she grabbed her gun from the nightstand and stood up. Quickly after snapping the lights on, she cleared the apartment. No one was there. She was alone.

After being absolutely certain that she was alone Scully dropped her gun and collapsed on to the ground. Faint tears begun to roll down her rosy cheeks, she was sure she'd heard Mulder's voice calling for her. Scully knew in her gut that it wasn't a dream, it was really Mulder who had called her. She could feel the distress that Mulder was in, she could feel that Mulder was cold and in pain.

Scully couldn't close her eyes for the rest of the night, every time she did she saw a white room and heard Mulder's voice screaming for her to help him, to get him out of there, where ever he was. She sat all night in her kitchen drinking coffee and trying to make it to the morning. Everything seemed so absurd, everything that had happened in the past 30 hours seemed like a bad dream. It was too awful to even think about what could've happened to Mulder. And even though Scully couldn't admit it to herself, somewhere in the back of her mind she had the idea: _what if Mulder was really abducted by aliens?_

As soon as the clock hit seven thirty Scully grabbed her bag and headed to work. She knew that by eight Skinner had to be in his office. Scully had to know if the search team had found anything after she had left the scene yesterday. She tried to insist to Skinner that she needed to stay there and help, but Skinner made very clear that Scully couldn't do anything for Mulder at that point. Helicopters, dogs and the search team were already going through the forest trying to locate Mulder's whereabouts. He had told Scully that she needed sleep and that she was exhausted and she would be no use in that shape.

"What do you mean that the search team couldn't find anything? There must be some evidence they missed!" Scully cried and banged her fist to the desk. How could it be that there was no evidence of Mulder's disappearance, she had clearly seen the bright light. There was no way it could've appeared from nothing.

"Calm down agent Scully, the whole FBI is looking for agent Mulder, but there's still no evidence that anyone else was in the woods with you and Mulder the night he disappeared. But as I said earlier I can assure you that we're doing everything we can in order to find agent Mulder."

"Walter, do not agent Scully me. I know very well how this works, you don't have to give me the politics. You have nothing, just admit it." Scully was furious.

"Dana, listen to me. I promise you we will find him. Believe me or not it would be a great loss to the FBI and to me personally if we lost agent Mulder. I consider him as my friend."

 **x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files x-files**

"Please Scully, please hear me. You need to get me out of here." Mulder screamed in his mind and begged that Scully would come rushing through the doors and save him.

Now when he had begun to make sense of some of the noises coming from outside of the room, he was scared. He heard screams, a lot of screams that sounded human. It sounded like someone was being tortured. Besides the screams he heard drilling, banging and crying. The voices seemed to belong to men, women even children. This terrified Mulder, _what might happen to him, what they would do to him?_

The room Mulder was held was white, there were three tables which were also white. In the tables there were surgical equipment, they weren't like the equipment Mulder was used to, they were much more advantaged. Everything was sterile and the room reminded him of an operation room. Mulder couldn't help but to think if they were going to torture him. And by them Mulder meant aliens. At this time he was absolutely certain that this was an abduction, he was sure that he was taken by the same creatures that had taken Samantha.

Mulder heard noises from outside of his room, the noises reminded him of some sort of language but he didn't recognize it as any language he'd ever heard. He tried to squirm and get out from the chains but with poor results. Only thing he was able to achieve was to hurt his wrists even more, if that was even possible.

Pretty soon the talking stopped and the white metal door opened. Finally Mulder would be able to see who his abductors were and if they really were the aliens he had been looking for so many years. He heard steps but couldn't yet properly see to whom the steps belonged to. Mulder tried to move his head but it was tied down. Slowly he saw legs, then the torso, but when Mulder finally got a good look of his abductor he saw something he wasn't ready for.


End file.
